De Leeuwenkoning: Jakhalzenprobleem
Soms moet je problemen met de zachte hand en met rede aanpakken. Maar soms, en dan vooral als het om bullebakken gaat die weten dat het bullebakken zijn, is er geen andere optie dan met harde hand terug te slaan. Jakhalzenprobleem 'Jakhalzen! Jakhalzen!' De kreet van een stokstaartje verscheurde de lucht en een paar ogenblikken later kwam Timon hijgend uit een groep struiken tevoorschijn. Wild keek hij om zich heen, om opgelucht vast te stellen dat hij de rovers had afgeschud. Op een voorzichtig drafje ging hij vervolgens naar de waterpoel tussen de bomen om wat te drinken. Hij schrok niet toen hij een zware pootval achter zich hoorde: de geur had hem al verteld dat het Simba was. 'Timon! Wat is er gebeurd?' De kleine welp van weleer was niet zo klein meer. Simba was een gezonde, jonge leeuw van een jaar of twee. Uit de kluiten gewassen met de beginselen van zijn manen en een diepe, rommelende stem die nu al ontzag inboezemde. Maar Timon was volkomen op zijn gemak toen hij vertelde over de horde jakhalzen die hem zonet had achtervolgd. Echter, Simba's gezicht vertrok van woede toen hij hoorde wat er gebeurd was. 'Die gemene kleine jagers!' brulde hij, met heen en weer zwiepende staart van woede. 'Niemand probeert mijn vriend op te eten en komt ermee weg!' Hij zweeg, dacht even na en voegde eraan toe: 'Roep je alsjeblieft Pumba en de rest bij elkaar? We moeten dit voor eens en voor altijd beslechten.' In een mum van tijd had Timon alle dieren die in de buurt woonden geïnformeerd, en steeds had hij dezelfde reactie gekregen. 'Met dat koetervlaams van je kom je niet eens uit je woorden. We zullen wel luisteren naar wat Simba ons te vertellen heeft.' Niet veel later hadden de jungledieren zich op de bekende open plek verzameld. Simba sprong bovenop een grote boomstronk zodat hij hen allemaal goed kon zien. De olifantspitsmuis, de dik-diks, de grootoorvos, de parelhoenders en de rest. 'Troep!' begon hij met vastberaden stem. 'De afgelopen tijd hebben we meermaals last gehad van een groep jakhalzen die te pas en te onpas ons territorium binnenvalt. Het is tijd om daar een einde aan te maken!' De dieren beneden hem knikten instemmend en mompelden; ze hadden allemaal wel last gehad van de indringers. Timon ging naast Simba op de stronk zitten. 'We moeten een manier vinden om het ze duidelijk te maken', zei hij in geforceerd nette taal. 'We kunnen een ander stuk van de jungle opzoeken', stelde de grootoorvos voor. 'Jakhalzen kunnen heel gemeen zijn.' De olifantspitsmuis huppelde op en neer. 'Ja, dat zeker!' piepte ze. Andere dieren waren het er echter niet mee eens. De hoenders bereidden zich al voor op het broedseizoen en de civetkat wist dat er over een paar dagen heerlijke vijgen vlakbij zouden groeien. 'Dan moeten we ons thuis hier en nu verdedigen', besloot Simba. 'Enig idee, iemand?' Koortsachtig dacht iedereen na, maar er kwam niet direct een idee. Toen deed Pumba voor het eerst zijn mond open. 'Ik heb wel een manier! Wat als we nu eens een muur zouden bouwen? Dat heeft Qin Shi Huangdi ook eens gedaan om zijn volk te beschermen, duizenden jaren geleden*.' De dieren gaapten hem aan alsof hij plots twee koppen had. 'Dat is gewoon een hoop opzin', zei Timon ten slotte, terwijl hij zich achter zijn oor krabde. Intussen begon Simba een idee te krijgen. 'Ik weet het! We lokken de jakhalzen naar hier en maken ze dan duidelijk dat ze in hun eigen territorium moeten blijven.' Dat voorstel stuitte op onmiddellijk protest. 'De jakhalzen naar ''hier ''lokken? Dan gaan we er allemaal aan!' Simba moest even grommen om hen weer stil te krijgen. 'Iedereen verstopt zich in de struiken', bromde hij geduldig. 'Ik zal met de jakhalzen vechten. Voorts heb ik nog één iemand nodig om als aas te dienen.' Alle ogen keken naar Timon, die nog steeds nietsvermoedend zijn oren zat te krabben. Even later keek Simba met Pumba aan zijn zijde toe hoe Timon over de open plek scharrelde, met zijn staartje recht omhoog en zoekend naar insecten. 'Zijt ge zeker da dis ga lukken?' vroeg het wrattenzwijn zenuwachtig. Simba knikte; hij was er zeker van. Plots draaide de bries en dacht een geur mee waarvan hij moest grommen. Blijkbaar had Timon het ook geroken, want hij ging kaarsrecht zitten en het was duidelijk dat hij zichzelf nipt kon beheersen om niet te gaan lopen. En toen waren ze daar. Grommend van voldoening kwamen zes jakhalzen de open plek op gestroomd en omcirkelden ze Timon. 'Hé daar', kwekte het stokstaartje zenuwachtig. 'Fijn je weer te zien.' De grootste jakhals blafte van pret. 'Dat is geheel wederzijds', grauwde hij en hij ontblootte zijn tanden. Op dat moment sprong Simba met een brul uit de struiken tevoorschijn, sprintte de open plek over, duwde twee geschrokken jakhalzen uit de weg en stelde zich boven Timon op. 'Laat mijn vriend Timon met rust', siste hij. 'Als jullie hem met één haar krenken, krijgen jullie met mijn tanden te maken!' Even leken een paar van de jakhalzen te aarzelen; ze hadden dit kennelijk niet verwacht. Maar de leider legde zijn oren plat en snauwde: 'Wij nemen onze prooi. Val aan!' Meteen schoot een jakhals naar voren, om meteen weg gemept te worden door Simba. Een tweede exemplaar viel zijn staart aan en toen Simba zich omdraaide, mikte een derde weer op zijn poten. Happend en klauwend weerde Simba de ene na de andere jakhals af, terwijl hij erop lette dat Timon altijd onder hem bleef. Kwijl en straaltjes bloed spatten naar alle kanten toen een jakhals een paar meter doorrolde, weer opstond en Simba opnieuw grommend te lijf ging. Intussen voelde hij scherpe tanden in zijn schouder. Snauwend greep Simba de jakhals bij zijn pels en slingerde hem weg, om vervolgens de aanval van de andere jakhals te onderscheppen. De zes sluwe dieren hielden even op met aanvallen en cirkelden nu om Simba heen, hun ogen glanzend van spot. Wanhopig in cirkels met hen meedraaiend probeerde Simba elke jakhals tegelijk in de gaten te houden. Hij had deze dieren onderschat. Met hun tactiek van aanvallen en terugtrekken konden ze elkaar makkelijk een korte adempauze gunnen en tegelijk Simba uitputten, om vervolgens Timon moeiteloos te grazen te nemen. 'Ge kunt het, Simba!' piepte Timon nerveus. Simba luisterde niet. In plaats daarvan probeerde hij de leider te vinden. Dat was niet gemakkelijk, want in zijn ogen leek de meute sterk op elkaar. Toen hij achter zich schuifelende poten en diep gegrom hoorde, herkende hij dat echter als dat van de grootste van de bende. Bliksemsnel draaide Simba zich om, tolde om zijn as en drukte de leider tegen de grond. Nu begonnen de anderen opeens in paniek te keffen en Simba plantte zijn voorpoten stevig op de borst en rug van de leider, zodat die geen kant meer op kon. 'Je laat ons met rust', snauwde hij het beest toe, 'of anders bijt ik zelf je keel over. Begrepen?' De jakhals grauwde naar hem. 'Begrepen?!' Onwillig liet de leider zichzelf verslappen. 'Begrepen', morde hij. Simba zette een stap naar achteren, zodat de leider kon opstaan en zijn bende naar het kreupelhout kon leiden. Hijgend keek de jonge leeuw hen na, niet in staat wat te zeggen. 'Fantastisch gedaan!' De kreten van verrukking vulden Simba's oren toen de jungledieren zich om hem heen verdrongen om hem te feliciteren en te bedanken.' Wat fantastisch van je! Je bent zo'n knappe vechter!' Enigszins verbluft keek Simba naar Timon en Pumba, die naast elkaar stonden en hem vol bewondering aankeken. 'Ziet ge wel dat het een goed idee was', kwekte Timon, en Pumba knikte. 'Absoluut. Ge waart geweldig, maat.' * Qin Shi Huangdi is inderdaad de bouwer van de Chinese Muur, al weet ik niet hoe Pumba dat weet. Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal